Typical automatic drip coffeemakers are used with glass or other carafes which are not insulated. In order to keep the brewed coffee warm over extended periods of time, the coffeemakers have warmer plates on which the carafes rests during and after brewing. However, the continued heating of the brewed coffee changes its chemistry and it soon becomes unpalatable. Thermal carafes are available into which brewed coffee can poured and maintained heated for relatively long periods of time. However, thermal carafes are usually not constructed to take the place of carafes used with a coffeemakers, and are completely separate from the coffeemakers. There are coffeemakers and thermal carafes of specialized constructions with which the brewed coffee passes directly from the coffeemakers into the carafes. These offer the advantage that a separate carafe is not needed for use with the coffeemaker and well as the advantages of a thermal carafe. However, the known coffeemakers and thermal carafes of the latter type are typically complicated in construction and expensive.